The Begining
by Spunkygirl156
Summary: Draco has just come into his inheirtence and Hermione is his mate...will she forgive and forget the past? (I know this has been done a lot but give it a try)
1. Default Chapter

Draco Malfoy was returning to Hogwarts for his seventh and final time. Though, this time was completely different than the rest. Instead of just being a Malfoy, he was returning as a part-veela. He already had an advantage over most part-veelas though, he already knew who his mate was. His mate was none other than someone of the famous Golden-Trio. His mate was Hermione Granger.

He knew because all of the times that he had been with her he had felt something. When they touched, which was not often with Pothead and Weasel around, he felt a spark. This year though, he had to convince her to be his mate. To live with him for the rest of her life. To always be with him at all times, or at least not far away from him. Without her, he would surely go insane. He knew that and that was why this year he completely changed. For Her.


	2. Noticing

Bollocks! I can't wait to see her again! I wonder how much she changed over the summer. Will I recognize her? Stop thinking like that! Of course I will! How could I not? Her hair such a chocolate color. I wonder how soft it is. It always looks so soft even when it was frizzy back in first year. Oh god, how much she's changed since then. I wonder how she'll react to me. I hope she won't reject me. If she does then I'll surely die of needing her.

She's close. I can smell her coming. She smelled like strawberries. It's the most amazing smell ever. I can't believe that I'll actually be sharing a common room with her. I wonder if I can sneak into her bedroom at night and stare at her as she sleeps. I wonder what she wears. Maybe she'll wear nothing and I'll get to…NO BAD DRACO I won't think such things before we get to know each other better. Or at least until she'll stop trying to deny that they were meant to be. I can hardly wait.

_I opened up the compartment door and was shocked to see not Harry or Ron sitting there as the Head Boy but none other than Draco Malfoy Uhh!I thought I was hoping that I would at least have someone remotely interesting as a partner this year. A Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff would have even done as a Head Boy. I can't believe I got stuck with the ferret this year. This it really going to not be pleasant_

She opened up her knapsack and pulled out a book.

_At least I know I'll have some piece and quite this time on the train. He definitely won't start a conversation. I wonder how long I have to stay here. Hopefully not that long. I still want to see Harry and Ron. I wonder if Harry and Ginny have told Ron about them getting together over the summer. Most likely not. They're probably scared of how he'll react._

The train's starting. Oh no, look at her! How long are we in this compartment for? How can I not keep my sanity when I'm this close to her? She'll surely reject me! Look at how beautiful she is! I love her I love her I love her!

_Malfoy is staring at me. Why? I took a shower this morning so I can't smell. Bollocks! I wish I knew what he was thinking. He looks so serious. Then again he always looks serious. But now he looks…I don't know. Confused? Angry? Hurt? Or even sad. Why I'm I contemplating this? Read my book. Good keep reading. Don't look at him. He looks good…WAIT! Did I just think about the ferret in a none insulting way? No, I was just stating the facts. Besides, it's not like he can read my mind. Oh god, he looks like he's about to say something! Have I been staring at him to long? Read the bloody book Hermione!_

"Is there something I can help you with Granger?"

"What? Oh, no nothing. Why?"

"You were just staring, that's all."

"Sorry. I was just noticing that you were Head Boy, that's all. I didn't know who it was going to be."

"Oh."

Bollocks Draco! Say something else. You've said about five things! Say something else. Something more intelligent than something Pothead or Weasel would say!

"Did you need any help with anything this year?"

"No. Why? Is there a new class that we're taking that I don't know about yet?" _Oh no! I didn't read about any new classes! Wait, did he just offer help? Is this some new game? I want to get out of here now!_

"No! No new class. I was just offering help if you need it."

_Right, and I'm an owl's auntie. Wait. That's wrong. Isn't it a monkey's something? Am I really debating this? "Oh, ok. Thank you."_

"No problem. If you need any help this year, just ask." Yea right she'll need help. Really, she scored better than I did on the OWL's! I'm so stupid!


End file.
